1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to awnings or canopies for attachment to the various sides of recreational vehicles when they are parked to establish effective shields against the sun and other adverse weather conditions, as well as to enlarge the useful living space of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Awnings as separate pieces of equipment have been popular on recreational vehicles for many years. One kind known as "pole and stake" awnings is stored during travel, and it is assembled to the vehicle in camp. They are similar to ordinary stake-type tents, as they depend on a network of poles, stakes and guys to support the fabric canopy.
Another kind is the "automatic roll-up" awning. They are usually permanently attached to the side of the vehicle and function much like a window shade. The awning is rolled around a tube which is spring-loaded so there is always some tension on the fabric. The free edge of the awning fabric is installed in a rail mounted on the sidewall of the vehicle. The tube is supported at its two ends by support arms that are pivoted to brackets on the side of the vehicle at the floor level. For travel, the awning is rewound and drawn up against the rail where it is locked in place. This is the most common design. Another modification is to reverse the arrangement by having the tube occupy a fixed position on the wall of the vehicle, and the free end pulls out.
Generally, the support arms can either be left in their mounting brackets to form a triangular configuration, or one or both arms can be removed from its mounting bracket and arranged vertically to rest on the ground for a patio configuration. This would allow more freedom of movement in and out of the awning area.
One disadvantage in the design of awnings that are available for sale on recreational vehicles at the present time is that they are either mounted on one side of the vehicle or on the rear side of the vehicle. They are usually rectangular in configuration. If both a side and a rear awning were mounted on the same vehicle, they would be discontinuous, leaving a large corner area between the awnings unprotected.